


Never Wanted You

by Space_Dementia



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Deceit, Deception, Doppelganger, Dubious Consent, F/M, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Dementia/pseuds/Space_Dementia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Elena" comes to Damon's door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Wanted You

There she was standing in the door way, clothed in one of Stefan’s shirts. Her legs were pale in the soft light of the night. I see her, Elena. The ghost of the woman I’d loved made into warm living flesh. Saying it was strange to have her standing in my bedroom doorway in such a state of undress, would have been a moot point. However I am Damon Salvatore so the strangest part was that it took her this long. Gotta admire a girl who’s got you by the -

“Are you awake?” she asks not crossing the threshold.

“Are you lost?” I say, turning over onto my side, letting the covers slide over my hips. She looks and I smile. “May I help you with something, my fair Elena?”

“Maybe ...” she says and enters my room finally. Her behavior is unexpected, almost alarmingly so, but I don’t let it show on my face. Elena doesn't just linger by the dresser or lean against a desk. She sits on the edge of the bed, the very corner of it but doesn’t look at me.

“I wanted to ask you .... how did you know you loved her?” Kathrine, and if my heart beat, it might have dropped at the sound of that bitch’s name.

“Trouble in paradise?” I sit up and reach a hand out to brush her hair away then draw a finger down her arm. “What’s wrong? Is Stefan not taking care of ... business?” I add with my usual leer and watch as her expression falls. I feel a little sick at how much she looks just like her ...

“Hey, I’m sorry. Old habits.” I say and let my hand rest on hers. She looks down at them and I lean closer pressing my lips to her shoulder. She stiffens.

“I don’t know what I’m doing here. This was a mistake.” She starts to stand and I squeeze her hand, pulling her to me. She is flush against me and I kiss her holding her face to feel the difference. To make her feel the difference. She pulls away from me, but not too far.

“Stop. What are we doing? What about Stefan?” I slip my hand between her legs. Her questions tire me.

“You and I both know that you didn’t come in here to talk about my brother. Do us both a favor Elena stop talking. There are better uses for a mouth like your.” I kiss her and feel her kissing me. It wasn’t until I feel her pushing me back to climb atop me that I get the nagging feeling this might be a little too easy. That all goes away when she takes me inside of her.

I am amazed by the feel of her. So familiar but nothing like I imagined her to be. I put my hand on her belly taking comfort in the dull warmth of her skin and feeling her move. There was something missing and there all at once, but I ignore it for the feel of her. The sounds of her.

She leans over bringing her mouth to mine as her hand curls around my throat. I feel her squeezing me from the inside out. I look up and watch as her mouth opens in a wicked expression, hundreds of years in the making.

I knew then and was completely undone.

She gave a little giggle before pushing my hands away from her hips and sliding her body along mine.

“Oh Damon, you’re just like I remembered.” She said. I press my hands to her shoulders pushing her roughly away from me. She giggled again placing her thumb in her mouth. “You really have it bad for that human.”

“Katherine.” I throw my legs over the bed, glad that there’s strength enough in them to hold me as I walk away.

“Where are you going?” I could hear the amusement in her voice, as she covered herself with Stefan’s shirt.

“I need shower.”

“You know, this is the reason I prefer your brother. He wasn’t nearly as uptight about fucking as you always seemed to be. But then again, he was always better at it than you.”

“Get out.” I say, while I pour myself a drink. She laughed. The sound of it echos in the air. I turn around unsurprised to find my bed stained and empty.


End file.
